Obsession
by Lady Thundera
Summary: An old crush of Chi-Chi's returns to take her away from Goku.
1. Default Chapter

Obsession

Prologue

"Chi-Chi, will you marry me?"

Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head. He's been doing this for a year now and each time she had to tell him no. She wasn't in love with him, but another man ever since she was a little girl and he came riding on a cloud. That little boy stole her heart the moment he said, "Hey, are you Chi-Chi?"

"I'm sorry, Kobi, but I can't. I don't love you. I'm in love with Goku."

Kobi growled in frustration. "How can you be in love with someone you met as a little girl and haven't seen since? You're a grown woman now. He's probably forgotten about you."

Chi-Chi shook her head stubbornly. "Goku hasn't forgotten about me or his promise."

"Then why hasn't he come back?" Kobi asked.

Chi-Chi folded her arms. "Maybe he's been busy or waiting for the right time. We were engaged as little kids and now thinking about it, it would've been foolish for us to marry so young but now that we are both older, the timing is right. I'm going to the Martial Arts Tournament, find Goku and he'll remember me and his promise and then we'll get married."

"How do you know he'll be there? How do you know he'll recognized you?"

"Goku has been competing at the World's Martial Arts Tournament every since he was a kid. He's going to be there, and he _will_ remember me."

"You're making a big mistake," Kobi warned.

Chi-Chi looked at Kobi annoyed. They've become friends shortly after Goku left the second time. They often sparred together and became the best of friends, but now Kobi was pushing their friendship. "I wish you wouldn't do this, Kobi. You're a very good friend to me."

"If I'm such a good friend, then you won't leave to go to Martial Arts Tournament and meet Goku. You will stay here and marry me. I'll love you more than he could ever love you."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kobi, but the answer is no. If you can't understand that, then I don't think we can be friends anymore."

Chi-Chi turned and walked away from Kobi one last time as she made the journey to see Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament.

As Kobi watched Chi-Chi walked away from him, he growled. "You will be mine, Chi-Chi. Can't you see I'm much better for you than him? No matter what it takes you and I will be together."


	2. Part One

Obsession 

Part One

Ten years later 

Chi-Chi sighed dejectedly as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Goku and Gohan were off training with Piccolo in preparation for the Androids and she was at home by herself again. 

She was bored to put it simple. The dinner was cooking on the stove and in the oven, the clothes has been washed, dried and put up and the rest of the house was clean. She wished Goku or Gohan was here to keep her company. She missed seeing her men play together or spend time with her. She remembered in better times, the family would sit around the table and play games like Monopoly or Uno, or just go out together in the city to the park or beach. Those days were gone now they were busy training for Androids who threatened to destroy the Earth and kill all the Z fighters.

The thought of that still made her shudder in fear. To think all of them including Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan would die by them and her Goku killed by a stupid virus. It almost seemed unreal, but Chi-Chi wasn't going to take a chance on thinking it was unreal. After everything she's seen in her life, anything was possible.

A knock at the door disturbed Chi-Chi from her thoughts. Who could that be? She doesn't get any visitors unless it was her father, Goku's friends or some salesman. She opened the door and saw a man standing there. He was tall, about the same height as Goku, but not as built, green eyes and red hair. 

"May I help you?" Chi-Chi asked.

The man laughed. "It's been ten years and you're just as pretty as ever."

Chi-Chi raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, huh? I guess a decade will do that to you, but it's me, Chi-Chi. Kobi."

Chi-Chi looked the man over. He did have a resemblance to the man she knew ten years ago, but was it really him? "Kobi, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me."

Chi-Chi smiled and gave the man a hug. "Kobi, how have you been? Come in."

Chi-Chi leads Kobi inside to sit at the kitchen table while she poured some coffee for the two of them. "So, tell me. How have you been?" Chi-Chi said giving him a cup and setting one in front of herself as she sat down.

"Can't complain. My books are on the best seller list."

"Books?" Chi-Chi said surprised. "So you've become an author after all. What's your genre?"

"Horror and fantasy. I'm very big in the stories of sorcery. Too bad they're not real."

That's what you think, Chi-Chi said to herself. "I always thought you would go into fighting and become a professional martial artist and build a school."

"That was my intention, but while I was in school, I had a life changing experience that drew me to writing about dark magic, fantasy and horror. Thanks to that, I'm a very rich man." He drunk some of his coffee and set it down. "So, you married Goku I assume."  
  


Chi-Chi smiled brightly. "Yes, and we have a wonderful son, Gohan."

Kobi didn't seem that impressed. He looked around. "So, where are your husband and son?"

"They're out training," Chi-Chi said nonchalantly.

He looked surprised. "Training? How old is your son?"

"Gohan's nine."

Kobi nodded. Seem about the right age for a child to learn about the marital arts. "Is your marriage of what you hoped?"

Chi-Chi shrugged. "Not exactly. I guess it's a little different from other marriages, but I'm still very happy. I mean, not every woman can say they married the strongest man in the universe."

"Universe?" He quirked his eyebrow. "Aren't you stretching that, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi chuckled. "You don't know my Goku. He's a lot stronger than he was at the last Martial Arts Tournament and faced stronger opponents, so it's very safe to say that my Goku is the strongest man in the universe."

That's what you think, Kobi thought. "Fighting strong opponents doesn't leave him much time to spend with you."

Chi-Chi frowned at that. "Well, he does be gone a lot because of the fighting but that's the sacrifice one makes when you marry a man like Goku and it's really for the good of mankind."

"And you're happy with that?"

Chi-Chi folded her hands on the table. "Happy about Goku leaving? No. I rather he stay here, but he has to do it. Sometimes, I might not show it, but I'm very proud of what he does and who he is," Chi-Chi smiled and looked as if she wanted to change the subject. "Enough about me. Tell me about yourself. Have you married?"

Kobi shook his head. "No. I've been too busy with my books and researching for the next one. This is the first time in a long time I've had a break. One day, I was working in my office thinking of my next book, maybe about a princess, and then I thought of you, daughter of the Ox King. I wondered what happened to you. Your father told me you had married Goku like you said you would and was living here so I decided to look you up." He put a hand over hers. "I'm hurt you haven't read any of my books or contacted me."

Chi-Chi made an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Kobi, but I've been rather busy with a husband and son. As for your books, I'm not into reading horror, fantasy and all that magic." I get enough of that in my life to read it, Chi-Chi thought. She tried to pull her hand away but Kobi held onto it firmly.

Kobi looked insistently at Chi-Chi. "What about your husband and son? Perhaps they would be interested in it."

Chi-Chi giggled. "Gohan reads educational books. He's going to be a scholar and my husband doesn't read much." The timer on the stove went off and Chi-Chi pulled her hand away to go to the stove and put on her oven mittens and pulled out her two large chickens that were cooking in the oven. She laid the pan on the counter and checked on her stew on the stove. She took out a spoon to taste it. Ah, it was done. Chi-Chi looked out the window and figured Goku and Gohan would be home soon now that dinner is ready. She turned around and saw Kobi standing behind her. 

"Kobi, what are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked startled.

"I thought I'd give you a hand." He looked over at the cooked food—two large chickens, a large crock pot full of stew, twenty large rolls, a pot full of rice and a large bowl of salad Chi-Chi was now taking out of the refrigerator.  "Are you throwing a dinner party?"

"Huh?" Chi-Chi said confused as she placed the salad on the table. 

"The food," Kobi pointed at the food everywhere.

Chi-Chi laughed. "Oh, this is for my husband and son. They eat a lot." Chi-Chi moved passed him as she got the dishes down from the cabinet.

"You cook like this everyday?" Kobi asked. 

"Yes."

"Whoever my wife will be won't have to worry about that. I have cooks, staff and a fabulous house. She would be waited on hand and foot instead of her waiting on others."

"Good for your future wife," Chi-Chi said nonchalantly, "but she may be bored. What would she do if she's being waited on?"

"Spend time with me of course," Kobi said proudly.

"But I thought you were a workaholic. You said yourself you spent all your time writing and researching for your books," Chi-Chi said as she set the table.

"That won't be a problem for I will quit writing when I marry. I've enough money for my grandchildren to live off of, but what about you? You haven't told me what Goku does for a living."

Chi-Chi began taking the glasses down from the cabinet and placing them on the table. "My husband is a fighter. We've been living off the money he won from the tournament quite well."

"But that was ten years ago," Kobi sputtered. 

Chi-Chi looked at him with no expression on her face. "I know and we still have plenty of it left. We don't blow our money. We only use it for food mainly, clothes and whatever else we need at the time. The last time we spent a lot of money was to buy a car."

"What happens if you run out of money? What then?" Kobi asked curiously.

It bothered her that Kobi would ask such questions. She doesn't get this from her father so why was he curious about her financial state? "If we ran out of money, I'm confident my Goku would provide for us," Chi-Chi said slightly irritated at his interrogations.

"But you're a princess, Chi-Chi. You should be living in a castle or a mansion like your father's home and wearing the finest of clothes and let others wait on you."

Chi-Chi began putting the salad on the salad plates at the table. She went to the refrigerator to get the dressing and pour it on the salad. As she did this she told him,  "I could've married a rich man, lived in a big house, wear the best clothes, but what good would that be for me when I don't have love and I can only get that from Goku." 

Kobi kept himself from rolling his eyes at Chi-Chi. She was in love with Goku more than ever. It didn't matter to him. Chi-Chi would be his. Kobi put an arm around Chi-Chi and smiled as he pulled her close to him. "You can also get it from the love I have for you."

At that moment, the door opened and Goku and Gohan walked in, happy and tired from their day of training. 

"Hey, Chi-Chi, what's going on?" Goku asked as he and Gohan stepped in the house.


	3. Part Two

Obsession

Part Two

Chi-Chi stepped away from Kobi and forced a smiled as she approached Goku and Gohan. She gave Goku a kiss on the cheek, which surprised him since they don't often display affection in front of strangers. "I'm glad you're home. Goku, Gohan, I want you to meet Kobi, a friend of mine from when I was a little girl."

"Hi," Gohan said cheerfully to the stranger. 

Goku saw worry lines around Chi-Chi's smile and gave a bland smile at Kobi, "Oh, hey, how are ya?"

Kobi smiled confidently at Goku. "I'm doing good." She chose him over me. He doesn't look to bright, Kobi thought.

Goku had a strange vibe about Kobi but that went away when he saw the food on the table. "Oh, yeah! It's dinnertime! Let's eat, Gohan!" he said like an excited kid.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi said sternly. "You and Gohan aren't going to eat until you take a quick shower!"

Goku frowned knowing Chi-Chi was right. Chi-Chi never liked it when he or Gohan came to the dinner table dirty. "Yeah, okay. Come on, Gohan." He shot a cheerful smile to Kobi. He figured he should be respectful since he was a friend of his wife. "Nice meeting you, Kobi. Are you joining us for dinner?" He asked as Gohan went to take his bath.

"No!" Chi-Chi said quickly. "Kobi was on his way out." She looked at Kobi, eyeing him insistently. "Weren't you, Kobi?"

Kobi put his hands in his pocket and smiled wistfully. "I guess so. Nice meeting you, Goku." He moved passed the Saiyan and towards Chi-Chi who was now standing at the door. Kobi gave Chi-Chi a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be seeing you, Chi-Chi," he said softly and exited the house.

Goku wasn't sure why but the fact that this man kissed his wife rubbed him the wrong way. His fists clenched and for some reason, Goku was glad Kobi was gone. "Who was that guy, Chi-Chi?"

"Just an old friend from my childhood," Chi-Chi said as she closed the door. "Aren't you gonna hurry and wash up before dinner gets cold?"

Goku laughed. He was in a better mood now the subject had gone to food. "You know I can heat up the food with my ki blast."

"Yeah, but sometimes you don't know your own strength and you burn the dinner," she said in a playful tone as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll heat up the food and you hurry up wash up okay?"

Goku wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. He felt a possessiveness around her suddenly and move his lips from hers to her neck. 

Chi-Chi giggled. "Goku, not now." Goku ignored her and continue to kiss and caress her. Even sweaty, Chi-Chi had to admit Goku smelled good. She moaned softly as he switched to kiss Chi-Chi on the other side of her neck. 

"Do you really want me to?" he asked huskily.

No. "Gohan will be down to eat and he washes up real quick when it's dinner time." She moaned as Goku nibbled on her ear. She felt Goku's hand traveled up to remove the ribbon around the bun of her hair and let it drop. He smelled her sweet, scented hair and resume kissing her neck again, his hand now traveling down her back lower and lower till he reached her backside. Chi-Chi jumped against him. "We really better stop, Goku." 

"You worry too much, Chi-Chi," Goku said and started kissing her hard on the lips, crushing her against him.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi shrieked as she broke from her husband and quickly worked on putting her hair back up. "Uh, what, um, are you ready to eat?" She asked nervously as she watched her nine-year-old looking at his parents oddly.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah." He thought best not to say anything else. He was nine. He knew what they were doing and figured they were more embarrassed being caught than he watching them and feeling like a third wheel.

"Good. Once your father cleans up, we'll be ready," Chi-Chi said and looked at Goku. "Isn't that right, Goku?"

"I'll be out in five," Goku said easily and left. As he went to take a quick shower, Goku wondered what came over him. He never knew he would get so possessive over Chi-Chi or dislike the fact that another man would kiss her. He's been the only one to give Chi-Chi a kiss besides Gohan and her father but that was on the cheek and there was nothing to be suspicious about.

Goku shook his head as he turned the water off. He stepped out and dried himself with a towel. He was overreacting that's all. Kobi was an old friend of Chi-Chi's and he gave her a kiss as a friend. 

But why was Kobi's hand around her waist and why was he holding her close when he came in the house? The thought didn't set right in Goku's head. It made him angry. Something definitely wasn't right about Kobi. Goku's stomach growled. He shook his head and chuckled. Now he was hungry and overreacting. 

"I guess there's more of a Saiyan in you than you thought, Goku," he told himself as he got dressed.

*****

Driving home, Kobi had a pleasant smile on his face. Chi-Chi was just as beautiful as when he last saw her. Her husband was strong, but can be defeated. So what if Goku was a great fighter. It didn't mean he was invincible. Kobi had tricks under his sleeves, too. 

"One way or another, you will be mine, Chi-Chi."

He pulled up the driveway towards his fortress of a home in the forest. He got out of his car and walked inside. He went past his servants and to his private room where no one was to enter. One time, two of his servants got curious and went inside. That was the last thing the servants ever saw and no one went in the room again.

In the room was a large portrait of Chi-Chi over the fireplace. Kobi raises his hands over the fireplace and red blast of energy left his hand and shot on the wood. Fire formed, bringing light to the dark room. Also in the room were various books on occults and dark magic. 

"Maybe I do believe in magic just a little," he told himself with a chuckle. "And I will use that to bring you to me."

"Are you sure that weak woman will lure Kakorat here?" a voice said from behind.

Kobi turned to face the voice as it came into the light. The long spiky hair of the voice made the man look like a girl, but Kobi wasn't going to say that. He needed him as an ally not an enemy.

"Of course. Chi-Chi is his mate."

"He'll come," another voice said as he stepped into the light. "If he got revenge for what I did to his son, he'll come for us if we harm his mate. He is a Saiyan after all, and we all know how protective Saiyans are of their mates."

"Chi-Chi will not be harmed," Kobi said firmly. "She is the one I want. She will be mine once you dispose of Goku."

The two men laughed. "We care nothing of the human. We just want our revenge on Kakorat," the long, spiky hair man said. 

*****

"So, who was that guy—Kobi?" Goku asked Chi-Chi again as they settled into bed together. 

"I told you, Goku. A friend from my childhood," Chi-Chi said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Why did he have his arm around you and kissed you? I never did that with Bulma and none of my other friends did that to you," Goku said confused.

"That's because Kobi had a crush on me when we were younger. He even asked me to marry him." Chi-Chi saw Goku's eyebrows raised. "I turned him down because I was in love with you and I wanted to marry you. He wasn't happy with my decision, but I thought he gotten over that."

"He never married?" Goku asked.

"No, he said he's been dedicating to himself with his books. He's an author of horror and fantasy books. I never read them. He seem hurt that I didn't," Chi-Chi said. 

"I don't know," Goku said getting that funny feeling again. "Something about that guy isn't right. I don't like it that he still has feelings for you."

"Goku," Chi-Chi said surprised. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Goku said and frowned. "I just don't like it that another guy likes you. That's my job."

"Your job?" Chi-Chi pulled away from her husband not at all please what he said.

"I didn't mean it like that, Chi-Chi. I'm trying to say that only I should have feelings for you because I'm your husband," Goku explained.

Chi-Chi smiled and kissed the tip of Goku's nose. "You are jealous, but don't worry. I only have eyes for you." 

Goku smiled back. "I know that, Chi-Chi, but I don't think you should talk to him anymore. He may be dangerous."

That didn't bother Chi-Chi. She wasn't sure if she should talk to Kobi again either, especially after what he said before Goku and Gohan stepped inside the house. "What could he do, Goku? He's an author. I've sparred with him when we kids and I've defeated him then, and with the extra training you've given me when we married, I'm better. I can defend myself against him. If anything, he should fear you."

Goku knew that was true, but there was something about Kobi that didn't sink right with Goku. "I am stronger than him, but one doesn't always need strength to win. He's not coming here again is he?"

Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. He did say he'll be seeing me again, but I'm making sure that'll be the last time we talk to each other."

Goku nodded with approval. The quicker Kobi is out of their lives, the better.

*****

The next morning, Chi-Chi saw Goku and Gohan off as they began another day of training with Piccolo. At home alone, Chi-Chi washed the piles of dishes her husband and son left, and after that began mopping the kitchen floor when there was a knock on her door. Chi-Chi put the mop in the bucket and opened the door. She frowned when she saw it was Kobi.

"Oh, hello, Kobi," Chi-Chi said blandly.

"I think I owe you an apology," Kobi said. He saw Chi-Chi was still looking at him curiously. "May I come in?"

"Actually, you may not," Chi-Chi said stepping outside. "The floor is still wet. I'm in the middle of mopping."

"Oh," Kobi said. "I wanted to apologize for leaving you the wrong impression. When I mentioned my love for you last night, I was saying that I hoped to find a woman to love like I did you. I didn't mean to leave you the impression that I was still in love with you."

Chi-Chi let out a sigh of relief, but still felt a twinge of doubt. She mentally shook her herself and the doubt out of her mind. "Oh, well that's a relief."

"You are still as beautiful as I remember, but I'm not the type of guy to get involve with a married woman," Kobi lied. He looked around. "So, where are your husband and son?"

"They're off training again."

"Again?" Kobi said surprised. "Don't they take a break?"

"They come home when they're hungry, so I should expect them in a few hours for lunch," Chi-Chi explained.

Kobi shook his head. "I don't know, Chi-Chi. I don't think this is a good thing. It doesn't seem your husband appreciate you at all, except for your cooking."

Chi-Chi didn't like that comment. "What?!"

"It's true, Chi-Chi. You're a delicate flower that should be nurtured and cared for. Tell me, have your husband appreciated you besides your cooking and maybe a little rump in the sack? Does he tell you he loves you on a daily basis? Do you even know he loves you? Would he come to your rescue if you were in trouble or would he just train and not notice you missing unless dinner isn't on the table?"

Okay so maybe Goku didn't tell her he loved her on a regular basis. So what if he trained a lot and not spend as much time with her as she wanted. That didn't mean he didn't love her.  That didn't mean he wouldn't notice her unless dinner was on the table.

"My husband loves me. He doesn't have to tell me everyday. I know and he knows. Now I think you should leave and never come back!" Chi-Chi ordered.

"No," Kobi shook his head. "I cannot. I lied, Chi-Chi. I do love you and I will have you as my wife whether you like it or not and I don't care what Goku thinks. So what if he is the strongest man in the universe. His strength is nothing compared to the power I possess."

Chi-Chi got in a fighting stance. "Walk away or you'll be leaving in crutches."

Kobi got in a fighting stance as well, accepting her challenge. "I hope motherhood and housework haven't made you weak."

The two begin fighting, Chi-Chi throwing her punches and kicks at him. She even threw Kobi a few times. He took most of the blows and only delivered Chi-Chi light hits. He knew if he hit her enough to hurt her, he would alert Goku. After fighting for ten minutes, Kobi pulled back.

"I'm impress, Chi-Chi. You seem to have gotten stronger, but sadly it's not enough for my magic." 

"Magic? But I thought you didn't believe in it," Chi-Chi said.

"Another lie. The life changing experience happened to me shortly after you left. I was in the woods sparring by myself when I found a Dragon Ball. I never believed in the myth that a Dragon Ball existed, but as I held it in my hand, I knew it was true as did other magic, myths and legends."

Chi-Chi gasped. "You know about the Dragon Balls?"

"Yes, in fact I've collected all seven and made a wish," Kobi said proudly.

That was impossible, Chi-Chi thought. Goku always had his grandfather's four star ball. It was never taken from them, except when Garlic Jr. kidnapped Gohan, and when Goku died, they needed the Dragon Balls to revive him. Chi-Chi then recalled another incident that occurred shortly after she and Goku married and settled into their home. It had to be then. "What kind of wish?" Chi-Chi asked cautiously.

Kobi laughed evilly. "I can't give away all my secrets now can I, but I will tell you this. I know Goku is a Saiyan and Gohan is a half Saiyan."

Chi-Chi gasped again. "How—how did you know that?"

Kobi laughed again. "That's for me to know and you to find out, my dear, and if I remember correctly about Saiyans, their mates have bond marks on their neck. With that mark, the witless Saiyan you called your husband, will know when you're in danger among other things. So, if I hurt you severely, your husband will be alerted that you are in danger and I can't have that. Not now." Kobi shot a blast of energy at Chi-Chi and a blue ball surrounded her.  Chi-Chi pounded on it, shouted at him, demanding that he let her go. "No matter how hard you pound, you won't break free, and by the time Goku returns, it'll be too late."

A blue aura surrounded Kobi and Chi-Chi and they both vanished.


	4. Part Three

Obsession

Part Three

Kobi and Chi-Chi arrived in Kobi's private room. Chi-Chi still pounded vehemently on the blue ball she was trapped in until she exhausted herself. 

"Let me out of here, Kobi! If you don't, my husband will make you pay for this!"

Kobi waved his hand at Chi-Chi and the ball that held her vanished. Chi-Chi charged on Kobi. He held his hand out at her and suddenly her body stilled. Chi-Chi struggled to move but she couldn't. "What have you done to me?" Kobi didn't answer. He waved his hand again and chains uprooted from the floor and attached to Chi-Chi's wrists and ankles. Able to move again, Chi-Chi pulled on the chains in an attempt to free herself. It was useless. 

He walked to her. "Your husband doesn't scare me. I know he is a fighter and will come for you. Saiyans are very protective of their mates." Kobi pulled the ribbon out of Chi-Chi's hair and let her long hair fall pass her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her long, black tresses and smelled her hair. "I've long to do this for so long, Chi-Chi. So many sleepless nights I thought of running my fingers through your hair. You have been my inspiration, Chi-Chi. You, black haired goddesses, have been the inspiration for the women in my books. Every woman I saw, reminded me of you. Your scent, your voice, your smile has haunted me all these years."

Kobi put his arm around Chi-Chi and pressed her body against his. "You've been in my dreams, my nightmares. All I can think about was you and I reunited. That has been my goal ever since you left me and now all my work and sacrifice has paid off."

The man had completely lost his mind. He was a wacko. Chi-Chi thought Vegeta was nuts in his attempts to be a Super Saiyan so he can be stronger than her husband, but this man tops him in spades. 

Chi-Chi head-butted Kobi, knocking him away from her. "Get away from me! I will never be yours!" She pulled her on her chains restlessly. "Answer this—How did you know my husband is a Saiyan? How do you know so much about Saiyans?"

Kobi rubbed his forehead annoyed. She had a thick head. The woman was always stubborn. "I am leaving you in the dark, aren't I? I suppose I should start at the beginning. Like I said, I found a Dragon Ball in the woods. I knew if I collected all seven I would get a wish and the only wish I wanted was for you to be my bride. After I collected six, I discovered the seventh one was in a small home in the woods. I waited until the occupants of the home were gone to take the ball. What a coincidence you lived in that house with Goku."

"Then my father didn't tell you where I lived? You knew where I lived all this time."

"He did. I just had to pretend I didn't know where you lived. I've watched you a long time, Chi-Chi. I've watched you with your husband frolicking as happy newlyweds and as new parents with your son. From my observations, I can only conclude that Goku is either extremely naïve or incredibly stupid."

Chi-Chi growled at that remarked. She hated when anyone thought of her husband as stupid. She recalled a time when Yamcha was over at her house with Goku and Gohan and the comment he made insinuated that Goku was stupid. Chi-Chi knocked him out cold with her frying pan.

"My husband may be a lot of things," Chi-Chi said through clenched teeth, "but he is not stupid!"

Kobi smiled smugly. It seem he hit a nerve. "He's not the right man for you. I've seen you yelled at him more times than I can count. It doesn't seem like he's home a lot and yet you take him back after every argument, after every time he leaves. He doesn't deserve you, while I do. You belong to me. I can give you the love that you need."

"What you see when you spy on me are mere glimpses into my life. You don't know the whole story and you never will. Now tell me how you know my husband is a Saiyan!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Kobi shrugged nonchalantly. "I made my wish. Standing before you is the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived. It has taken me years to explore all my powers and I learned many things, including that I can travel to the Other World like that high-priced fortune teller, Baba. Upon my entrance in the Other World, I met two people who would help me kill the one person standing in my way for us to be together."

Chi-Chi couldn't even begin to think of who that was. Goku defeated many warriors that are now in Other World that would want him dead. Members of the Red Ribbon Army? Frieza? Those men who kidnapped Gohan? She panicked as she thought of the many enemies her husband faced, but she wasn't going to let her fear show. Instead she smiled.

"You're so pathetic that you have to get someone from the dead to fight Goku. If Goku defeated them once, he can do it again."

Kobi laughed. "Individually, yes, but together no. I thought I make Goku's final battle a family reunion for him."

"Family reunion?" Chi-Chi queried. 

As if on cue, the two men Kobi talked to the previous night, stepped out from the dark. Chi-Chi looked confused at the men. She had never seen them before in her life, but one thing was certain—they were both Saiyans. The tails whisking back and forth attested to that."

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Relatives of Kakorat—your mate, but you may call me Raditz and the man beside me is Turlus."

Chi-Chi looked Raditz over. She remember Goku telling her about him when he was in the hospital after his fight with Vegeta. "Raditz. You're Goku's brother." She looked at Turlus and gasped. "You look like my husband. How?"

Turlus chuckled. "That's because I'm Kakorat's older half-brother. We share the same father." He walked to Chi-Chi and looked her over. "She is strong. If she were a Saiyan, I'd say she'd pass as a very weak soldier like Kakorat. No wonder he was drawn to her."  

"I don't care who you are! Goku will defeat you! If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go now!"

Raditz laughed. "She's a feisty one. That's for sure." 

Turlus didn't care. All he wanted was to fight Goku. "We got her here. Alert Kakorat!" Turlus ordered impatiently. 

A smirked cross Kobi's face. "With pleasure." Kobi ripped the collar of Chi-Chi's dress off, leaving her neck bare. He saw a mark on the left side of her neck. "Your mate's mark. Has anyone ever told you what happens when the bond mark is touched by someone other than your mate?"

"No." Chi-Chi said shaking her head, but the thought scared her.

"Let's find out then," Kobi said and bit down on the mark Goku had given Chi-Chi. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. 

A ripple of pain went through Chi-Chi's body like a shockwave. It tore through her as if her own limb was removed. The pain was horrendous to Chi-Chi, but she was fortunate his biting hadn't punctured her skin, causing her to bleed. Still, she had to stop it; she had to pull him away. Chi-Chi kneed Kobi in the groin. He groaned and stepped back. Out of anger and pain, Kobi punched Chi-Chi hard. The blow sent her to the floor unconscious.

"I may love her, but THAT hurt!" 

*****

Both Piccolo and Gohan were fighting Goku in mid-air in their extensive training for the Androids. Goku easily took both of them on. Goku pulled back. 

"Come on, you guys. Surely, you can do better than that!" Goku taunted teasingly. Suddenly, his whole body stiffened and he didn't see Piccolo deliver him one of his more powerful punches.

The Saiyan plummet to the ground at maximum speed. Piccolo and Gohan shared curious glances. 

"That was easy punch. Dad could've avoided that."

"EASY?!" Piccolo growled at his former pupil. "That was one of my toughest punches!" He shouted. "But still even your father could have avoided that."

The two flew down to Goku. They were shocked to see Goku standing and growling angrily. "Dad?" Gohan queried curiously. 

"What is it, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"It's Chi-Chi. Something's not right. I have to get to her." Goku took off without another explanation and head for home.

"You better go with your Dad, kid. Your father's not okay."

Gohan looked at his first teacher in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"There was a look in his eyes. It was…disturbing."

Gohan nodded and took off following his dad home. He caught up with his Dad moments later. He caught a glimpse of rage in his father's eyes. Piccolo was right. There was something disturbing in Goku's eyes. He was angry and there was a hidden fury in them. When they landed, Goku saw the front door was opened.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted. He and Gohan ran all over the house looking for her. "There's no sign of her," Goku growled angrily and slammed his fist on the table. It broke instantly. Goku laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, man, Chi-Chi is going to kill me for that."

"What could have happened to her?" Gohan asked.

Goku frowned and his face was full of anger again. "Someone kidnapped her and hurt her, and I think I know who."

"How do you know that Dad?" Gohan asked.

Goku looked down at his son. "I just do, Gohan. Kobi is going to pay." His fist clenched in anger.

"Kobi? That man that was here the other day?"

"Yes, Gohan. He's no friend of Chi-Chi's. I'm gonna go get her." Goku placed two fingers on his head, searching for Chi-Chi's ki so he can do the Instant Transmission.

"Wait, Dad! If Mom's in trouble, I'm going with you." Gohan said.

"No, son," Goku's voice was firm. "I'm going to get Chi-Chi. She's my wife, your mother. If anyone will rescue her, it would be me." And with that, Goku place two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

*****

Goku arrived in Kobi's private room moments later. It was huge and unlike any room he'd seen. It was half the size of a basketball court with thick concrete floors and walls. He looked around sensing for Chi-Chi. He saw her lying on the floor unconscious with chains on her wrist and ankles.

"Chi-Chi!" He rushed to her and as he approached her, Kobi appeared and pushed him back with the use of his powers.

"Kobi!" Goku growled. "What have you done with Chi-Chi?!"

"I only disturbed the bond you and Chi-Chi share. Of course, once you die, the bond will be gone for good."

"Stand aside and let me get to my wife!" Goku warned.

"You'll never get Chi-Chi! She's mine now, but don't worry. I have something for you." Kobi smirked wickedly.

"You defeated us individually, Goku."

"Huh?" Goku said as he turned around in confusion.

"But we've been training for a chance at fighting you again every since you killed us," Turlus said as he and Raditz came forward.

"What?" Goku said shocked. "Turlus? Raditz? But you're dead." He saw they didn't have any halos above their heads. "You don't have any halos. You're not dead. How can that be?"

"I had a hand in that. I have the power to travel to the Other World, and upon my journey, I came across two individuals who had a grudge against you for their deaths, and since two of my servants were curious about my room, I volunteered them in exchanging their lives for Turlus and Raditz," Kobi explained.

"We've been preparing for you, Kakorat," Raditz growled. 

"And you won't win this time," Turlus confirmed powering up.

Goku got in a fighting stance. "I'm a lot stronger than when we last fought. So bring it on!"

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. It really inspires me to continue. BTW, does anyone know what relation Turlus is to Goku? Is he a brother, cousin, uncle? I don't think he's Goku's twin. Turlus looks older. He really didn't explain himself clearly to Gohan in "Tree of Might."


	5. Part Four

Obsession

Part Four

Raditz and Turlus attacked Goku at the same time—Raditz in front of him and Turlus from the side. Goku blocked kicks and punches from both of them. Goku had to admit. They have gotten stronger since their last battle, but Goku was confident he will still win.

Raditz and Turlus pulled back, mentally planning their next attack on Goku. Raditz repel first, flying to Goku with his fist extended. Goku ducked from his brother's fist and hit Raditz back with his own. Turlus formed an orange energy blast and shot it at Goku. Goku knocked it away and formed a distructo disc, a move favored by Krillin and threw it at Turlus. 

Turlus ducked to avoid the disc and Raditz dodged his back being sliced off, but Raditz tail wasn't too lucky for it was sliced off when Raditz tried to avoid it. Raditz cried out in pain and grabbed his backside. 

"My tail! You cut off my tail!" Raditz growled in anger. "I'll get you for this Kakorat!"

He was lucky it wasn't his head, Goku thought. 

Raditz let out a battle cry as he flew towards Goku angry. Raditz threw multiple punches at him. Goku caught one of Raditz's fist and punched Raditz in the face sending his brother crashing to the ground.

Turlus smirked as he saw the deep imprint Raditz made on the concrete floor. "So, it seems you've gotten a lot smarter and stronger since we last fault, Kakorat."

"So, have you," Goku countered as he resumed his fighting stance. "But I'm still a lot stronger."

Turlus flew to Goku and they resumed fighting in mid-air throwing kicks and punches at each other. With his quick agility, Goku caught one of Turlus wrist. Turlus growled and tried to punch Goku with his other hand but Goku caught that one too. Turlus was shocked to discovered that Goku caught both his hands. Goku wasn't nearly this strong when they last fought. In fact, Goku had to use the spirit bomb against him to win. Goku gave Turlus one of his fighting smirks and kicked him in the stomach hard sending Turlus flying away from him.

By now Raditz had regain his strength and threw out a kick, but Goku blocked it with his knee. Raditz and Goku crushed their hands together as if each were trying to squeeze the life out of each other's hand. Goku head butted him. Raditz broke free and rubbed his aching head. 

Turlus resumed fighting Goku and Raditz joined again. Now both the older Saiyans were fighting Goku with not much luck with him dodging and blocking their kicks and punches. Through the fighting, Chi-Chi awakened. 

"Goku?" Chi-Chi whimpered. Her eyes opened clearly and she saw he was fighting Turlus and Raditz. She stood up and shouted. "Goku!" 

Goku turned as he heard his wife calling. He smiled seeing Chi-Chi awake. His guard off Turlus fired a huge ki blast on Goku, slamming him in the wall. Goku cried out in pain. Raditz took this opportunity to attack with kicks and punches.

Chi-Chi looked on in horror. "Goku! No!"

"Don't worry, dear. It'll be over soon," Kobi said placing a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. 

Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulder away from Kobi. "Take your hands off me!"

Kobi grabbed Chi-Chi by the shoulders. "No. I will never take my hands off you. You're mine forever, Chi-Chi." He then kissed her. Chi-Chi struggled to push Kobi off him, but he only tightened his grip around her.

While being tackled by Turlus and Raditz, Goku looked down and saw Kobi kissing his wife and Chi-Chi painfully trying to push him away from her. That made Goku madder than ever. A huge energy blast erupted from his body as Goku cried out in anger, knocking Turlus and Raditz onto the other side of the wall. The wall fell apart and part of the ceiling caved in on them. Turlus and Raditz knocked the debris off them.

Goku roared, "I'm through playing nice with you!" He clenched his fists in anger as he summoned his higher powers. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The power Goku summoned blew Turlus and Raditz back further. When the strength of the power was convened, they saw Goku has transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Kakorat's a Super Saiyan?" Turlus gasped in horror.

"But that's impossible!" Raditz denied what he was seeing. "He's only a third class warrior. How can a third class warrior be a Super Saiyan?"

Kobi looked up and saw a flashing yellow light. He blinked twice when he saw it was Goku. His hair was standing up and it was blonde. "What the… what did he do?"

Chi-Chi looked up as well and smiled. "He's transformed into a Super Saiyan." She smirked. "It's over now, Kobi. Goku's a lot stronger than his brothers."

Raditz and Turlus charged on Goku anyway. Goku grabbed Turlus' arms and slammed him against Raditz. As they plummet to the floor, Goku pulled his hands back to form the Kamehameha Wave.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" A large blue blast of energy formed in Goku's hand and he let it lose on Raditz and Turlus. The large energy blast engulfed both Saiyans, killing them in moments. Not a trace of their body was left.

Now that Turlus and Raditz were defeated and sent back to the Other World, Goku turned his anger on Kobi. He hadn't powered down because he wanted to kill Kobi in his Super Saiyan form. 

Kobi scoffed. "I should've known those Saiyans weren't a match for you, but who is to say I'm not."

Goku growled and landed, his body glowing a bright yellow. He charged on Kobi. Kobi fired a ki blast at Goku. Goku wiped it away with a hand as if it was a fly. 

"It's gonna take more than that for you to stop me." 

Kobi smirked. "You may very well be right, but I'm still gonna try." Kobi ran towards Goku and their hands clamped together. Kobi smirked whereas Goku wondered what Kobi was thinking with this attacked move. Goku was stronger than Kobi and Kobi knew that, so why was he testing his strength against Goku?

Kobi tried to push Goku back but he didn't budge. Goku began crushing Kobi's fingers. "You're a lot tougher than I anticipated, Goku. My fighting skills are nothing compared to yours so I must use sorcery to defeat you," Kobi said in a strained voice as he felt his bones pop by Goku's hands.

Before Goku could say anything, Kobi was saying what sounded like a spell. Electricity surrounded Goku and Kobi and then a strange red aura. Goku cried out in pain while Kobi laughed maliciously. The whole room began to shake at the power Kobi was pilfering from Goku.

Chi-Chi looked on in confusion at first and then at horror as she realized what Kobi was doing. Before her, Goku stayed the same though he was screaming in pain. Kobi on the other hand began transforming into Goku. When it was over, Goku pulled back and looked himself over. He was still a Super Saiyan. He felt the same as he was when he fought Turlus and Raditz. He then looked up at Kobi and gasped. Kobi looked just like him.

"What have you done?" Goku demanded to know.

Kobi chuckled. "I stole your identity. It is the only way I can defeat you and keep Chi-Chi for myself. By touching you and saying a spell, I became your twin. I can do anything you can do, including your Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" 

Goku's eyes widen in horror as Kobi attacked him with his own famous finishing attack move. Goku dodged the blast of energy but since Kobi can control the Kamehameha Wave like Goku, he pulled it back and Goku wasn't too quick to avoid it this time and it slammed onto Goku's back. 

"Goku! No!" Chi-Chi screamed as Goku was struck with own attack move. 

Goku yelled in pain as the Kamehameha Wave enveloped him while Kobi laughed victoriously. The smoke from the wave clear and Goku's uniform was torn at the top. It burnt his shirts cleaned off and scrapes of blood were running from his chest, bruises and cuts were on his face and arms. Goku got off the floor to stand, breathing heavily and hurt. It was very clear that Goku was truly ticked off. 

Kobi got in a fighting stance and prepped himself for another Kamehameha attack. "Now, you die, Goku!" 

AN: Sorry this one was short, but hey the next chapter is the last one!


	6. Part Five

Obsession

Part Five

Goku never felt such hate for a person in his life and he battled many evil opponents, who did horrible things. Of all the battles Goku fought in and will fight in, Goku never thought he would fight himself. 

This will be a true test of strength and wits, Goku thought. Not only is he a copy of my body but he also has my strength and fighting techniques.

Chi-Chi looked from Kobi to Goku. They both looked alike and the only way Chi-Chi could tell which man was her Goku was the one with his shirts burned off. As Kobi shot another Kamehameha Wave at him, Goku was prepared this time. Goku balled his fist and swat it away knocking it through the open wall that was destroyed in a fight with his brothers, to outside the house. It made a lot impact on the woods outside as it destroyed all the trees in its path until it burnt out.

Kobi and Goku began fighting again in the air; each throwing kicks and punches at each other. It almost looked as if Goku was fighting a mirror. Whenever Goku punched Kobi, Kobi punched harder on Goku. One time, Goku tried to punch Kobi but he caught it. Goku tried punching with the other hand, but Kobi caught that too. Goku tried kicking him with his knee, but Kobi blocked that punch too. Goku kept trying to hit Kobi with his knee but Kobi kept blocking it. Finally, Kobi head-butted Goku hard, slamming him into the wall.

"Give up, Goku. Now that I have a copy of your body, you're no match for me."

Goku decided to use tricks he hadn't used since he was a kid. He performed the after-image technique. Kobi looked around at the many images Goku made trying to figure out which Goku was the real one. While Kobi was distracted, Goku balled his fist and smacked him on the back of his head with his strength. Kobi plummeted to the floor and the two floors below it. 

Goku began putting his hands back to form the Kamehameha Wave. "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" A burst of bright energy shot out of Goku's hand to where Kobi was.

Goku waited for the smoke to clear to see Kobi. He didn't see him. Goku wasn't sure if that killed him, but he wanted it to be enough to knock Kobi out so he could get Chi-Chi out of here and deal with Kobi alone.

"Is he dead, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm not sure," Goku said still looking down at the whole he created. It was a good thing no one was there at the castle now or there would've been some casualties due to all the fighting. "Wait a second. I feel high energy."

A burst of yellow energy flew out of the hole towards Goku. Goku whacked it away, but unknown to him that was a distraction. Kobi flew out of the lower floors with super speed and punched Goku hard. He then created several afterimages around Goku.

Kobi laughs as Goku tries to sense which Kobi is the real one. "I can do anything you can, Goku, only better."

"You may be able to copy my techniques but you're not a master of it as me," Goku said and punched Kobi's afterimage of Goku looking smug, which was the real Kobi. 

Kobi was thrown back by the punched. Goku wasn't through with him yet. "Super Kaio-Ken!" A red aura surrounded Goku and with extra speed, he flew to Kobi and kicked him again in the face. Kobi began falling back in the opposite direction and Goku flew to him and kicked him in the stomach. Kobi was going in the other direction and Goku flew quickly to backslap him with his fist. 

The Super Kaio-Ken faded, but Goku wasn't finished. Goku grabbed Kobi by his own spiky hair and delivered him several punches to the face. Kobi's face was beginning to bruise as his eyes started to bleed from the sides and swell up. Goku then grabbed Kobi's arms and slammed him against the two remaining standing walls. Goku formed two ki blasts in his hands and threw it at Kobi's wrist, making bonds on it, locking Kobi to the wall.

Goku figured that the best way to win was use attack moves he wouldn't use. So he pulled out Vegeta's attacks by shooting multiple ki blasts at Kobi. When the smoke of the ki blast disintegrated, Kobi was in worst shape than before. His shirts were burnt off and parts of his gi pants were ripped and he appeared to be unconscious. Wherever Goku saw skin there were wounds. Goku smiled a little. He was feeling that Kobi was defeated.

Chi-Chi saw Kobi's beaten body and felt it was over too. Goku had won.

Kobi opened his eyes and looked at Goku. Pure fury and hatred was in his eyes. But then he smirked. "Super Kaio-Ken!" A red aura surrounded Kobi and he broke free of the bonds Goku had on his wrist and weakly attempted to punch Goku. Goku dodge each punch and returned it with a punch and kick of his own, sending Kobi plummeting to the floor.

It was then that Goku made a startling revelation. With every attack move he made, Kobi had copied it—his kicks, punches, flips, ki blasts, the Kamehameha Wave, Super Kaio-Ken and even his after image techniques. Now Goku was smirking. He knew how to defeated Kobi now. He almost chuckled when he saw Kobi feebly trying to stand up. Kobi was on his last leg. One last blast of a Kamehameha or a ki blast, it will be over for him.

"It's over now, Kobi. I know you have been copying my moves. You may have my body but you don't know all the fighting techniques I posses. You only copy the ones I do."

Kobi place a hand on his sore shoulder. "So, you figured it out. You're not so stupid after all. I might not be able to defeat you, but there is one thing I can do." Kobi put his hand back forming the Kamehameha Wave. "Ka…me…"

What was he doing? He knew he couldn't defeat Goku so why was he making the Kamehameha Wave, and with his energy depleting, this attack would kill him. Goku couldn't figure it out. Then it hit him. Kobi wasn't going to fire the Kamehameha Wave on him.

"Ha…me…."

"NO!" Goku shouted.

Kobi laughed maniacally. He thought madly. If I can't have Chi-Chi in this world, I'll have her in the Other World. My death is inevitable so I'll be joining you soon, my love. He aimed the wave at Chi-Chi. "HA!"

Chi-Chi screamed in horror as she saw the Kamehameha Wave aiming for her. She pulled on the chains trying to get herself free, but it was useless.

In the air, Goku saw the invents happening. He quickly used his Instant Transmission and transported himself in front of Chi-Chi. Goku balled his fist and hit the Kamehameha Wave like a baseball. It repelled back at Kobi. Kobi was too weak to move from the blast and it enveloped destroying his body in seconds.

After the blast disintegrated, Goku no longer felt Kobi's life force. He was dead, gone to the Other World and more than likely sent to HFIL. A smiled appeared on his face. It was over. 

Goku turned around facing Chi-Chi, giving her his winning smiles. Chi-Chi smiled back, crying, glad this horrible event was over, glad Goku was alive and safe. Goku broke the chains off Chi-Chi's wrists and ankles. 

Chi-Chi embraced him sobbing, holding him so tight that she didn't want to ever let him go. "Oh, Goku! I thought he was going to kill you."

Goku hugged Chi-Chi tightly. Relief washed over him as he inhaled her beautifully scent, long hair. Only when he held her in his arms, did he relax, knowing Chi-Chi wasn't physically harm and safe in his arms. "I know, and he would've too if I hadn't outsmarted him."

"By guessing he was copying your moves?" Chi-Chi guessed.

"Yeah."

Chi-Chi pulled back to look at him, but Goku still has his arms around her. "How do you feel? Are your injuries bad?"

"I'll live." Goku answered and looked Chi-Chi over concerned. "How are you? Did he hurt you? I felt you were hurt by him by our bond."

"He bit down on our bond. I never felt such pain in my life and then he slapped me when I kneed him in the groin."

Goku frowned. It made no sense getting angry now. Kobi was dead. Instead he kissed her cheek then the bond mark he given her when he returned from Yardat. Chi-Chi felt Goku's energy flowing to her. She sighed and moaned at the same time. Goku pulled back to look in Chi-Chi's eyes, happiness dancing in his eyes.

"Let's go home."

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded. Goku placed two fingers on his head and they both vanished. 

*****

"Ow, Chi-Chi! That stings!" Groaned Goku as Chi-Chi put iodine on his wounds.

Goku and Chi-Chi had returned home less than an hour ago after Goku's fight with Kobi. After hugging Gohan and telling him she was fine, she, much to Goku and Gohan's surprise, sent him back out to train with Piccolo. 

Now Goku was sitting on the bed being treated for his wounds given to him by Kobi, Raditz and Turlus. 

"It may sting but it's needed to cleaned your wounds," Chi-Chi said as she bandaged up the wound. "You saved me, got hurt and I'm going to take care of you."

"All I need is a senzu bean and I'll be fine." He winced again as more iodine was being put on a larger cut.

"There aren't any senzu beans and I think that's a good thing. At least, you'll be home for once."

"But I need to train for the Androids and I'll be stuck in bed for at least a week," Goku whined.

"The Androids won't be here for at least another two years. You have time," Chi-Chi bandaged up the last wound and sat next to him on the bed. "Besides, do you think spending the rest of the week in bed is a bad thing?" Chi-Chi asked now nibbling on his ear.

Goku smiled lazily as the pleasurable feelings began to flow through his body. "No, I don't think so." He grabbed Chi-Chi and pulled her in the bed with him. 

Chi-Chi outmaneuvered him and rolled on top of her husband. She began planting kisses on his face. "I think with Gohan training with Piccolo, you and I can spend some quality time together. Don't you?" She was kissing his neck now.

Goku surprised his wife by rolling on top of her. "If this is your way of taking care of my wounds, I think I should fight more deranged men who want you than train more often."

The End

AN: Many thanks to the reviews I've gotten and the answer to my Turlus question. I'm blown away about it. I never received so many reviews and I'm happy that you all liked my story. About "Hospital Talk", I wasn't thinking about making a sequel to it. I wouldn't know where to begin since that story was a one shot deal, but thanks for the suggestion! One more thing. I'm working on a story now on how Goku fell in love with Chi-Chi. Actually, I have two different stories in the works on that. Anyway, my question is the house Goku and Chi-Chi live in now, is it Grandpa Gohan's or not? I'm just trying to be accurate. Thanks! 


End file.
